All My Life
by Horsegahl
Summary: Kurt comes down with a mysterious sickness that may take his life. Can Blaine handle the fact that the love of his life may die? Collab with BananaGleek Warning: Temporary Hiatus for school
1. I'll be right there

Kurt

I woke up and rubbed at my eyes but everything was still blurry. My head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and my mouth was as dry as the Sahara desert. I sat up for a second, hoping that it was just morning fog and I just needed some water and Advil to wake me up. I stood but immediately fell back onto my bed as the dizziness hit me. I closed my eyes for a minute and took a deep breath, preparing myself to stand again when I felt a sickening sensation come upon me and I had to sprint to the bathroom. I knelt down in front of the pristine toilet and retched, feeling the puke come up my mouth and leave a bitter taste. I regurgitated for at least five minutes and it felt like it had been an hour when I leaned back against the cold wall, a thick sweat coating my face. I sat there for ten minutes, taking deep breaths and calming myself down. This was definitely NOT the common cold. Then I heard a voice calling my name. Finn.

"Kurt? Man, we're going to be late for school!" he called up the stairs and I tried to answer, but the bile came up my throat and took over again. I heard frankenteen's footsteps on the stair and leaned back again, closing my eyes.

"Kurt, where are you?" Finn began, sounding worried. I let out a slight moan, trying to give away my location. It must've worked because now I could hear his pounding footsteps, which sounded like gunshots, coming closer.

"Kurt, you don't sound to good are you-" I opened my eyes as he appeared at the door and stopped.

"Oh god." He stated, seeing the vomit left in the toilet and noting my pale face. His puppy dog eyes filled with concern and he turned.

"BURT! BURT COME HERE!" he bellowed and I flinched. He turned back to me and came down to my side.

"Kurt. Kurt look at me. Please don't pass out. Oh, lord your really pale." If I hadn't felt so sick, I would have laughed at the lost look on his face. Instead I simply looked at him pathetically and hoped someone more helpful would get here soon. My mental pleas must have gotten through, because in the next second my dad stepped through the doors.

"What's wrong, Finn?" he sighed, not yet seeing me. Finn moved out of the way and Burt gasped, stepping closer.

"Kurt, are you OK?" he asked and I glared my best bitch glare, considering I felt half dead. He recoiled and rephrased.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked and I pointed to my stomach and head with a limp hand. He scooped me up and began to walk smoothly to the car.

"Finn, grab my keys. We have to get to the hospital."

Blaine

I park my car in Kurt's driveway and open the car door, unable to contain the grin spreading across my face. I haven't seen Kurt in a week because of testing. I walk over and knock on the door, but no one answers.  
>'maybe Kurt's already at school...' i think to myself, but my thoughts are interrupted when my phone buzzes in my pocket. I look down and see it's Finn's number.<br>I pick it up.  
>"hey Finn, I'm here to pick up Kurt for school but no one's here. Where are you guys?"<br>"uh...Blaine..." his voice sounds nervous and scared.  
>"Finn? What's wrong?" I ask nervously<br>"Kurt..." his voice trails away.  
>"Finn," I demand, clutching the phone tightly in my hand, "is Kurt okay?"<br>"no, he got really sick this morning so we're taking him to the hospital we're on our way right now."  
>I let out a shaky breath.<br>"okay, I'll meet you guys there."


	2. Blackbird

When we got to the hospital Finn carried me into the hospital through the emergency door, his puppy dog eyes staring down at me as he ran. I saw my dad run up to the desk and gesture towards me, raising his voice. I couldn't make out what he was saying over the pound of my rapidly beating heart but in a moment doctors and nurses were rushing at me. They lifted me gently out of Finns arms and I was surprised by the lack of comforting warmth as they placed me on a rolling bed and started taking my vitals. I was rushed into a room and they switched me into the other bed, murmuring words to me that were lost on my stuffy ears.

They hooked me up to a monitor and I felt a gentle pinch in my arm as they placed the IV. It was nothing compared to the burning pain in my stomach and I leaned into the soft pillow, just wanting to go back to bed. The nurse shook me gently and said, "Sorry sweetie but you can't go to sleep yet." I nodded weakly and looked around the room. The stark white walls and shining counter weren't much to look at though and I soon returned to lying back, trying to force away the pain. Then a man in a long white jacket with a clipboard entered the room.

"Hi Kurt. Now I have to ask you some questions and I know you don't feel good, but nod yes or no for me." I nodded to say that I understood and he smiled.

"Was the abdominal pain recent?" I nodded yes and he marked a spot on his clipboard.

"Next question, have you been losing your appetite recently?" I thought back. Yesterday afternoon, I had only eaten half my sandwich at lunch and Blaine had asked what was wrong. I had told him that I wasn't that hungry. At dinner last night, I had eaten even less than usual, only picking at a salad and eating a few of the pieces of lettuce. I nodded yes. I was getting more and more tired, and the pain was becoming more intense on my right side.

"Alright Kurt, I know this isn't yes or no but please answer me the best you can. Where did the pain start?" he asked in his deep doctor's voice. I gestured around my stomach. He nodded. "Ok, Kurt, is the pain strongest in any specific area?" he asked and I nodded while pointing towards my right side. He nodded again, clearly less confused than before.

"Alright, Kurt, I think I know what you have." He said to me, walking out of the rom. I wanted to call out and ask what it was but every time I opened my mouth I felt like I was going to puke again. It annoyed me that everyone assumed that I didn't want to know what was wrong, or that I was too scared. I wanted to know what was going on as much as they did. I was bitch glaring at the door when a nurse and a peppy looking man walked in.

"Alright, sweetie." The nurse began, "We think you have appendicitis and we need to perform an emergency appendectomy. That is when we remove your appendix." She explained as I nodded. Blaine told me about when his cousin got his appendix out. It didn't sound too bad. Anything to relieve the pain.

"Now, this young man is going to be your anesthesiologist. If the pain in your stomach changes in any way, then inform him right away, okay?" I nodded yes and thought that these people must think I was a mute. I hadn't opened my mouth since I arrived at the hospital, afraid of falling into the clutches of the pain and throwing up again. The peppy man stepped up to my bed as the nurse left. I looked up and he smiled at me, chipper. I looked back at him and he began to talk in a high voice.

"We are going to wheel you down to the OR, that's the surgery room, and get you nice and drugged up, so you won't remember a thing!" he said and I became a little bit scared of his overly happy attitude.

He pulled me onto a bed that the nurse had rolled into the bed while he was talking. We began to stride down the plain hallways, to an elevator waiting at the end of the hall. He began humming under his breath and I immediately smiled. He was humming Blackbird. The song that had influenced Blaine to kiss me. Now that I look back at that day, I remember his expression during the song.

Through my tears I had been watching him. His face started out sorrow, upset about Pavarotti. But as I continued the song I saw his expression change. He began the back up for the song with a small smile on his face. The smile had grown as he watched me sing. At the time, I thought he was a nut. But after the kiss it had come to me. I had made him smile like that. Just my singing made him that happy. And since that day, I had worked to put that smile on his face. I would never forget the dreamy look in his eyes as the small smile crossed his stubbly face. I would never forget the internal gasp when he kissed me, and how my insides had turned to mush when he held my hand. I thought about how he brought me coffee sometimes, and how he called me every morning.

My eyes sprung open and I panicked. Blaine always brought me coffee Monday mornings because of his free period. I glanced around the room I was now in, realizing that the happy man had left and that I was in the surgery prep room. I tried to sit up; my only thought was about finding Blaine. What is he was standing on my doorstep at this very second, calling the cell phone that I couldn't answer? Ringing the bell until his finger hurt, a puzzled expression on his face. My heart ached at the very thought of it. As I was about to step out of the bed my stomach exploded in pain. I leaned back, shouting out in pain. It felt as if someone had light my thin hospital gown on fire.

"Blaine…" I moaned. I called out in pain again, as a new wave hit my stomach. I was up, leaning over the side of the bed, vomiting something metallic tasting. I repeatedly retched, and when I opened my eyes I saw a puddle of blood. I heard doctors running in, someone pulling me up and putting a mask over my mouth. I saw concerned eyes looking down at me and heard a voice shout.

"His appendix ruptured!" they shouted and I felt myself fading away. I tried to call out Blaine's name but no one was listening. Someone needed to tell Blaine.

In my last surge of energy I whispered his name. "Blaine…"I called to deaf ears. I was being wheeled and there were bright lights and the last thing I saw before passing out was the worried face of my boyfriend looking down upon me.

Blaine

I sprint over to my car and climb in, flooring the gas. This ten minute drive to the Hospital was going to be hell. I take a deep breath and try to calm down. "Courage." I mumble to myself. After 15 minutes of morning traffic, cursing, and a sore hand from repeatedly hitting the steering wheel I rush through the hospital doors.

"Finn!" I call desperately. He looks my way, his brown puppy dog eyes brimming with tears. I rush over to him and grab his arm, quickly asking what had happened.

"I really don't know," he began, "I went to get Kurt this morning and he was really pale and throwing up. We came straight here and haven't heard a word from the doctors since." I nodded, incapable of holding in the tears that had been threatening to spill over since I had gotten the news. Finn tried to comfort me with meaningless words but none of them helped. I had never thought of losing Kurt before and now that it could happen it was hitting me hard. Burt walked over to us, with an expression of pain on his face.

"I'm glad you're here Blaine but you look awful. Go grab a coffee or something."

"Ok Mr. Hummel." I replied and Finn followed me to the elevator. The ride down was awkward, with both of us crying silent tears and drowning in remorse. The elevator dinged brightly and the doors opened, revealing the drab cafeteria. I step out of the elevator and the smell of coffee floods my senses, causing a sharp pain to run through my chest. This was the smell I always associated with Kurt. I step up to the counter and have to stop myself before I order a second coffee. I had gotten so used to ordering for both Kurt and I that it was second nature to me.

Finn followed me to the table and we sat down sipping our coffee silently. For a minute we just took comfort in the presence of each other but I was obliged to break the silence.

"I never realized how important to me it is to have Kurt in my life. I only felt a small portion of this pain when he left Dalton but at the time I thought it was the worst feeling ever." I said, realizing how true it was.

"He's a great brother. Seeing him this morning, like that, made me think of how many things we still haven't done." Finn said, still looking at his coffee.

"Before I met Kurt I felt like there was a piece of me missing. When Kurt showed up and was so open and confident about whom he was it felt like there was finally someone who could fill that gap." I said, pouring all of my feelings out to Finn. It probably scared him, talking about his brother that way.

"Watching Kurt change from the scared gay kid, tormented by the school bully to a confident kid that came home every day with a smile because his boyfriend was so sweet. You changed him, Blaine. You made him the strong person he is today. And I can never thank you enough." He said and I could feel my heart swell. I never knew how much of an impact I had on him. And if I lost him now, I wasn't sure that I could continue.

"Kurt is amazing. After he was voted prom queen and ran out he was still so confident in himself. Even after the way those kids killed his spirit, he was able to walk back in there. And that inspires me. It's what keeps me going every day when I wake up. Just seeing him makes my heart flutter like it's the first time we kissed over and over again." I said. The look on Finn's face was priceless. His eyes had grown big and he had an expression of mild disgust. At first I was confused, wondering why Finn was upset. Then, I realized that I have been going on about making out with his brother for the past twenty minutes.

"Well I'm glad you're happy. Kurt has a great boyfriend." Finn said sincerely.

"Well it took me long enough to realize how amazing he is. After Pavarotti died, Kurt sang the Warblers a song. And watching him sing Blackbird, with so much emotion put into each syllable, I knew that he was the one. And he always will be the one."

I look up and Burt is standing there, tears in his eyes from my speech. He looks down at me and a shadow of a smile appears on his face.

"Kurt's out of surgery." He started and he took a deep breath. My eyes squeezed shut and I braced myself for the worst.

"He wants to see Blaine."


	3. All My Loving

_**A/N: Thank you to all of the dedicated fans. Each time I get an email with fanfiction on it, my heart soars a little bit and I get so happy that people enjoy our writing. We have had over 30 people story alert and favorite this and it is amazing. We have also had almost 300 views! That makes me happy beyond belief. Now if everyone would review…*hint hint wink wink* **_

I wake up, blinking my eyes in confusion. Where was I? The room was so bright… I began to sit up but the sharp pain in my side reminded me of what had happened. I lied back on the firm pillows and thought about the surgery. I searched my mind to what had happened before the anesthesia. It was important. There was something I needed to do, it was on the tip of my tongue, right there but I couldn't remember. Then I had it. Blaine. This time I did sit up all of the way, calling out his name.

"Blaine!" I cried out to unhearing silence. "Blaine!"I tried again, needing someone, anyone. I was on my way to standing up when a nurse rushed in.

"You're going to rip a stitch!" she shouted at me and I sat back down, shocked by the sharpness in her voice. She walked up to me and her face softened.

"I'm sorry, hon," she began, the look on her face saying everything, "I didn't want you to hurt yourself." I nodded; glad she had prevented me from doing something that would have kept me from Blaine longer. I think she noticed how dreamily thankful my face had gotten, because she said, "Who is it? That you need to see so desperately? Girlfriend?" I laughed and my voice came out scratchy. She walked over to the sink, grabbing a cup of water.

"Here. Explain." She said and I leaned back.

"Actually, I don't bat for your team." I said and even though I had seen it happen to Blaine billions of times, I still felt a small giggle escape me. It honestly wasn't even that funny. She smiled back at me and rolled her eyes.

"So your straight then?" she asked and for a second I was confused, then I realized that the rainbow bracelet on her arm had a saying. '_Gay is OK' _I read. I smiled.

"Well, then, I do bat for your team. His name is Blaine. And he is my everything."

Blaine

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, I was out of my chair and following him to the elevator. We stepped in and the silence was unbearable. I thought of how Mr. Hummel must have been offended that he asked about me first, but no matter how hard I tried, my mind just kept straying to Kurt. The way his hair stayed perfectly in place, even without looking like a brick. The way his ice blue eyes could pierce you when he was angry or positively melt you when he was happy. The way he insisted he had pear hips but really I had never seen someone so delicate. And the way his courage kept me going, powering though each and every rude comment made when we were in public. '_Courage' _I thought to myself. Kurt will always have courage. And that is what carried me up that elevator, down the long hallways and to his door. To the fate of my only love.

Kurt

After I told her about Blaine, gushing on and on about how dreamy he was, the nurse had gone to find my dad and him for me. I was going to see him. In only a matter of minutes I saw the handle on the door twist, and a familiar callused hand pushed it in towards me. A familiar gelled head peeked in and those stunning eyes bore straight into my soul. He strode towards me and I saw the worry, evident on his face. He leaned towards me and asked, "Are you OK?" I nodded and before he could pull away gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. The kiss said, simply, I love you and I will never leave you when you need me. And that was all I needed to bring a smile on my face.

_Author's Note-_

_Hi! Thank you guys so much for all the favorites and views it made us really happy to know that so many people liked our story. So keep on favoriting and maybe, you know, review every so often *cough cough*._

_~BananaGleek_

Blaine

As we walked out of the elevator and down the hallway in silence, a young nurse approached us.

"Hello! Are you…" she looked down at her clipboard.

"Burt Hummel and Blaine Anderson?"

"Yeah," Burt mumbled a little impatiently.

"Kurt just came out of surgery, let me take you to the room he's in," she smiled.

When we reached the door, I feel a rough hand grabs my shoulder.

"You're a good kid, Blaine." Burt said.

A feeling of warmth blossoms inside of me. At first, Burt had been hesitant about my relationship with Kurt, but now I know he's grown to accept it. The feeling is shortly suppressed as I remember where I am.

"Thanks" I say nervously.

I squinted my eyes shut, grabbed the handle, and pushed open the door, holding my breath.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Kurt sitting on the hospital bed, smiling nervously.

I run over to him, unable to prevent tears from streaming down my face.

"Are you okay?" I whisper in his ear, my voice trembling.

He nodded his head and relief floods me. Before I can lean back, he leans forwards and grabs the lapels of my T-shirt and pulls me into a soft kiss that makes my heart soar. When we lean back, both of us are blushing fiercely, and Kurt biting his lip to suppress a small giggle. Burt coughs.

"Dad," Kurt said.

"Hey kid. Glad to see that you're erm…okay"

Burt was always awkward with conversation.

"Uh…thanks dad" Kurt smiled.

Later that night...  
>"...so then Wes, not knowing that we had changes our song selection, had started belting out the lazy song in the middle of a quiet nursery home. One of those sweet old ladies was so frightened."<br>I finished the story, leaning back on the couch with my arms folded behind my back. Kurt laughs and pats his hand on the bed.  
>"come here Blaine, you're so far away on that couch."<br>I smile, sitting down on the bed. Kurt grins mischievously and grabs my tie pulls me closer. He presses his lips to mine and starts running his fingers through my hair. I place one hand on the small of his back and the other on his face. After about thirty seconds of making out, Kurt looks up and gasps, pushing me away suddenly. I look up and see Finn standing at the doorway, his mouth wide open and shoulders slumped to the side.  
>"uh..." he manage to choke out<br>"...hey Finn..." Kurt says awkwardly "what do you need?"  
>"erm..." he mumbles, looking down at his watch "it's 8:46 and visiting hours end at 9 unless you're spending the night..."<br>"you know what, I think I'll spend the night here." I say  
>"but, uh, don't you have to go to school tomorrow and all? I mean Dalton's a 45 minute drive from here."<br>"tomorrow's a school holiday at Dalton so we have the day off."  
>"okay." Finn says, awkwardly exiting the room.<br>Kurt starts to run his fingers through my hair again, softly singing to himself.  
>"close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you, remember I'll always be true..."<br>"...and then while I'm away," I continue the song where he left off "I'll write home every day, and I'll send all my loving to you,"  
>"Kurt," I start, looking into his blue sapphire eyes, "I love you."<br>He smiles  
>"I love you too" he replies, grabbing my hand.<br>As the night wore on, Kurt began to grow tired, and eventually drifted off to sleep, his head resting atop my chest. I eventually fell asleep too, letting the worries of today drift away in the gentle breeze.

She walked into the room, her face lit by the faint pink glow of the early morning sunrise. She peered over towards the bed, where the two boys lay sleeping peacefully wrapped in each others arms despite the small and rough hospital bed. 'ah,' she thought to herself, glancing down at her fluorescent rainbow bracelet 'the things we do for love'  
>She smiled and walked over to a cabinet, quietly pulling out a blanket. She carefully laid it on top of the boys and walked toward the door. When she was halfway through the door frame, she turned around and sighed. One day, she would find love.<p> 


	4. Coffee

_**A/N: Please and thank you for reviews! So, people have been favoriting and alerting us but now that they have already done those we aren't getting any reviews or feedback! So please leave a review **_

Kurt

I wake up, feeling the warmth of an arm across my waist. My eyes opened slowly and I see a mop of curly dark hair. My fingers are entangled in it and my head is buried into Blaine's neck, his arm pulling me as close as possible. I gently untangle my fingers, trying not to disturb Blaine. The pain in my abdomen has dulled but is still slightly bugging me. I begin to pull myself away from Blaine and notice a thick comforter that hadn't been on when we had fallen asleep. Hmm, that was weird.

I was almost out of his arms when he yawned and his sleepy eyes blinked down at me.

"Morning beautiful." he said and I felt a smile cross my face.

"Morning to you too." I said, loving him but noticing that I was suddenly unusually warm.

"Hey, babe, you mind moving? I'm feeling a bit warm. Probably just from sleeping so closely all night." I said gently and he nodded, pulling away.

"Are you OK?" he asked, a concerned look crossing his face. He placed his hand on my forehead and his frown deepened. "Sweetheart, you have a fever."

"Oh come on Blaine." I said, irritated. "It's just the heat from the sun!"I insisted, gesturing a hand to the open blinds. He still looked wary but nodded his head.

"Fine. I'm going to go get coffee. Need anything?" he asked.

"Coffee, please." I said, smiling at him. It wasn't worth getting agitated over something so small. He left the room and I smiled, looking at the beautiful garden outside my window. I heard the door open and without turning said, "Hey, that was fast!" An unusual feminine voice replied.

"Sorry, I'm not lover boy. Just the nurse." She laughed and I turned, seeing the girl from yesterday.

"Oh! Hi!" I said and gestured towards the blanket. "Was that you're doing?" I asked, thinking that it was something she would do. I had only known her for a short time but she has been so kind.

"Yeah. I saw you and curly last night and couldn't resist." She smirked and I felt a blush come across my already heated cheeks.

"Wow, Kurt, you look warm. Are you ok?" she asked and I meant to answer but a panicked feeling came over me. My heart was fluttering fast and I felt really dizzy.

"I'm not sure… My heart feels funny…" I answered and breathed heavily. She rushed towards me and took my pulse, gasping. She pressed the button behind my head and ran to the door, screaming, "We need some help in here!" I leaned back and felt very faint.

I saw nurses rush in and come towards me. Then I saw Blaine's face in the door, two coffee's drop to the ground, splattering the floor. Blaine tried to pass by the nurses but one held him back. His panicked face crossed my line of vision but the nurses urgent faces covered his. That was when I passed out.

Blaine

I wake up, my hair being slightly tugged. I open my eyes to see Kurt trying to escape my arms. I grab him by his waist and pull him closer.  
>"Good morning beautiful!" I say brightly, watching a smile slowly cross his face.<br>"Morning to you too." he replies, "Hey babe, you mind moving? I'm feeling a bit warm. Probably just from sleeping so closely last night."  
>I nod and scoot over, eyeing him suspiciously. Something feels off...<br>I frown and place a hand on his forehead.  
>"Are you okay?" his head feels abnormally hot. "Sweetheart, you have a fever." I say,concerned.<br>"Oh, come on Blaine," he insists, slightly irritated, "It's just the heat from the sun."  
>He motions a hand towards the window. I nod hesitantly, but shrug it off, not wanting to dwell on the subject for too long.<br>"Fine, I'm going to get coffee. Need anything?"  
>"Coffee please!" he flashes an adorable smile my way. With a smile like that, I can't stay mad at him. I smile back and walk towards the door, pulling out my phone and dialing Finn's number.<br>"Hullo?" a groggy voice asks.  
>"Hey Finn, it's Blaine."<br>"Oh!" he replies, clearing his throat. I roll my eyes. "So, uh...how's Kurt doing? Is he any better?"  
>I pause, pondering whether to mention his fever.<br>"Yeah, I think so, he's just healing from surgery and stuff."  
>"Okay cool."<br>"Tell Burt that he's okay for me."  
>"Yeah, sure."<br>I smile and hang up the phone. When I reach the cafeteria, I order two coffees. On my way back to Kurt's room, I see Kurt's nurse screaming for help. I run over, dropping the two coffees. "Kurt?" I crane my neck over the crowd of people to see Kurt lying down on the hospital bed breathing heavily. "Kurt!" I yell, trying to run towards him, but I'm held back by a nurse. I whip out my phone.  
>"Blaine?" Finn asks, confused, "Why are you calling again?"<br>"Change of plans, something just happened. I need you and Burt to get to the hospital as soon as possible."  
>A pause. I hear Finn yell for Burt.<br>"Okay, we'll be there soon."


	5. Thank you for being a Friend

POV: Dr. Kalivar

I ran into the boy's room and grabbed the defibrillators from the corner. "Out of my way!" I instructed the nurses frantically pumping at his chest. One shock later he was out of tachycardia, but still unconscious. I backed away from the bed, breathing hard. I looked back at the door and saw a frantic boy, pacing the hallways like his life depended on it. And then I look out the window and think, "This boy doesn't just have appendicitis."

POV: Kurt

When I wake up the panicked, fluttery feeling in my chest is gone but it aches as if someone had punched me or shoved me up against a locker. I tried to take a deep breath and winced as the soreness became more prominent.

The rest of the room was empty and I wondered where Blaine was… Wasn't he supposed to be getting me coffee? Then I noticed that I had been moved to a different room. There was a wall of windows looking out onto a hallway with a little cubicle in it. On the opposite side of the room from where I lie there is a sliding door, leading to a small room full of blue suits. I sat up and panicked. Think, Kurt. Where could you be?

I thought back to where I had been before I had passed out. I remembered the nurses rushing in. I remembered Blaine dropping the coffee. And… "Oh." I muttered aloud. I had had a heart attack. Or something similar. I must be in isolation. Burt didn't have to go into isolation after his heart attack but I remember passing these rooms on my first day, after getting lost. However, what was still a mystery was why I was in here. Maybe it was because of the age that I had gotten the heart attack at? I'm almost positive that heart attacks aren't common in teens. Maybe it was what had caused the heart attack? Even though I denied it to Blaine, I think I had a fever.

A sucking noise interrupted my thoughts and I saw the sliding doors open, with a person in a large suit coming in. I looked up and it was the nurse that had been there during my heart attack.

"Here to take your temperature." She said quietly and came closer, putting the thermometer under my tongue. When it beeped and she pulled it out I asked the question that had been bugging me.

"Why am I here?"

"Well, you went into tachycardia. That's when your heart beats too fast. And then we discovered that you had a rare, sometimes fatal, side effect of the appendicitis. It's called sepsis. That's basically when an infection gets into your blood system. You may not feel that great right now but we have you on antibiotics and once the culture comes back we can put you on more specific medications that fit the exact infection. Don't be scared. We think we have you out of the woods."

"I'm not worried." I say but if Blaine were here I know he would have noticed the doubt in my eyes, the slight discomfort in my voice. But no one knows me as well as Blaine. "But can I see Blaine?" I ask hopefully and she nods no.

"Sorry but only family and doctors can see you in isolation. You want to talk to him though?"

"Yes. Anything." I say, feeling tears gather in my eyes. Blaine is the only person who has ever been able to help me when I feel like the world is spiraling completely out of control.

"Well if you feel like you can stand I can help you over to that phone there," she pointed to a small phone next to the box that I hadn't noticed before, "And he will use the phone on the other side of the glass."

"Yes please." I whisper and the silent tears come down my face. She left the room with a sympathetic look that, for once, instead of despising I actually took comfort in. In the longest five minutes of my life, she returned with Blaine on the other side of the window. His eyes were red and puffy from crying but I still marveled in their beauty. He stared at me and if it had been anyone but Blaine I would have curled into myself, subconscious.

We just watched each other until the nurse finally made it into my room. She brought in a wheelchair and helped me move into it, wheeling me to the phone and placing it in my hand.

"I'll leave you two alone." she murmured quietly as she backed out. I barely heard her, already lost in the expanse of his hazel eyes. He picked up his side of the line and I saw the tears gleam in his eyes as he greeted me.

"Hi baby." he whispered, as if he was afraid that talking too loud would break me.

"Hi."I said back, wanting to reassure him. But as I opened my mouth to do it all that came out were sobs. And I wanted to stop, wanted to reach out and hold him as a reassurance because the look in his eyes looked like his heart was breaking.

"Shhh Kurt. I love you. We'll make it through this. Together." And only when he said that did the tears clear. I can do anything as long as it was with Blaine. I had made it through the bullying. I had made it through everything.

"I want to hold your hand so badly Blaine." I said expressing my need for his touch. Not being able to was going to be the hardest part of being in here.

"I want to too Kurt. I love you so much." He said and I nodded.

"I love you too." He put a hand up to the glass and I placed mine over it. Not feeling, but knowing, If he could he would be holding me. And we stayed like that, just watching, until I fell asleep again.

POV: Mercedes

"Why am I only JUST being told about this?" I bitched at Finn. "I have been calling Kurt ALL WEEK and do you know how worried I was when he didn't answer and when neither of you were in school? I tried calling Warbler and even he didn't answer! Do you know how hard it is to handle an angry diva? Well you're going to find out." I fumed.

"Listen Mercedes, why don't you just come down to the hospital and see him…" he stuttered.

"You bet I'm coming."

Pov: Mercedes

After getting the directions to the hospital I leapt into my car, breaking a few laws to get there as fast as I could. I ran into the hospital and up to the desk.  
>"Listen desk lady. I just found out that my best friend is almost DEAD after spending two days without word from him. Unless you want some super angry diva up in your grill, I suggest that you get me to him as fast as possible. His name is Kurt Hummel." She looked frightened and started banging on her keyboard, bringing up information.<p>

"Follow me Miss." She says nervously and I follow her to the elevator. She presses the button to the third floor and I mentally will the elevator to go faster. As soon as the elevator hits the level I follow the nurse out of the doorways, down a long hallway. She scans a card through a keypad and gestures for me to go through the door. I immediately see a familiar curly head and run down to him. "Warbler!" I shout at Blaine and he turns.

"Shhh, Kurt's sleeping." He answers me, pointing to the glass. I nod and walk closer seeing Kurt's angelic face leaning against his hand.

"What's going on, Blaine?" I ask. Even though he still looks like an angel I can clearly tell he hasn't been sleeping right and has been getting sick. He explains to me about the heart attack and I can't help but get teary just looking at Blaine. The look in his eyes was lost. Hopeless. I stepped in and hugged him and his body shook with tears.

"Boy, I will make sure this hospital is doing everything they can to get him better. He will come back to us." I say and he thanks me with his eyes.

"Now, I'd love to stay here but I have something I need to do. It's time to tell the New Directions."

Pov: Quinn

I got the text from Sam and rushed to the school. Kurt and I may not seem close but anyone messing with him was going too far. He has gone through too much. And he deserved just awhile to have fun with Blaine. And whoever did this too him was going to suffer. By the way of Quinn Fabray.

I arrived at the school, making my way through a back entrance. When I approached the door to the choir room I heard the strains of voices slipping out. After listening for a minute I recognized the song. They were singing "Lean on me". I hadn't realized that I had been waiting outside of the room until Puck walked up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Reminds you of Beth, doesn't it?" he asked and I nodded, leaning my head on his shoulder. After going through a summer of building myself back up I had realized that the player Puck was just an outside shell. The real Puck was the one I had seen baking brownies, trying to support Beth, and holding our daughter in his arms. He sure wasn't perfect but he was I needed right now.

"Come on. Let's find out who messed with my boy." He said and I smiled, following him through the door. Everyone else was standing by the piano, leaning on each other as they sang. Everyone looked serious.

"Alright, who am I beating up for messing with Kurt?" Puck asked and Santana stepped forward.

"Yeah, anyone messes with my boy and I am going to mess with their face." She said and I swear the girl must know how to do some pretty scary things form the look on her face.

Mercedes took that opportunity to step forward. "Calm down. No one did this to Kurt. Kurt got really sick the other day and was admitted into the Hospital." She began and gasps rang out through the room.

"Wait, dolphin got hurt? Did he eat too many fishies?" Santana took her to the side to explain things for her while Mercedes continued.

"They thought he had appendicitis. His appendix was removed but then he had a heart attack. He had a rare complication and is now in isolation recovering." I felt the tears course down my face and saw that so many other people had them too. Even Puck had tears in his eyes. When people bullied Kurt we could handle it but we can't do anything about this. And that is what scared me the most.

Pov: Rachel

What happened to Kurt was awful. And it upset me, it really did. I mean can you say like end of A Very Potter Musical/ Sequel amount of tears? Stupid hormones. But instead of sitting around and crying like these useless background singers I am going to do something. I was born a leader. So I was going to lead.

"Why don't we sing for Kurt?" I suggest and the whole group turns to look at me.

"That's actually a good idea Rachel!" Santana says. I was shocked by her positivity. "For once…" she adds. And the niceness just goes back to her normal Bitch. Finn walks over and takes my hand.

"That's a great idea Rach." He says and I smile back up at him. Finn is so sweet; he really wants to help his brother.

"Any recommendations?" Finn said and Arties hand snapped up.

"I have the perfect song. It's called Thank You for Being A Friend. I'll sing it for you guys. Brad?" he nodded and brad picked up a melody with the guitar accompaniment.

Thank you for being a friend  
>Traveled down the road and back again<br>your heart is true you're a pal and a confidant

Artie began in a smooth voice. He was good. Not as good as me of course.

I'm not ashamed to say  
>I hope it always will stay this way<br>My hat is off, won't you stand up and take a bow

And if you threw a party  
>Invited everyone you knew<br>You would see, the biggest gift would be from me  
>and the card attached would say,<br>Thank you for being a friend

Santana, Brit, and Quinn picked up some background notes and I chimed in with them.

Thank you for being a friend  
>Thank you for being a friend<br>Thank you for being a friend

If it's a car you lack  
>I'd surely buy you a Cadillac<br>Whatever you need, anytime of the day or night  
>Because Kurt had always been a friend. He had his diva moments, but every great star did.<p>

I'm not ashamed to say  
>I hope it always will stay this way<br>My hat is off, won't you stand up and take a bow

And when we both get older  
>With walking canes and hair of gray<br>Have no fear, even though it's hard to hear  
>I will stand real close and say,<br>Thank you for being a friend

Because we will grow old with Kurt. We won't let the disease take him from us.

(I want to thank you)  
>Thank you for being a friend<br>(I want to thank you)  
>Thank you for being a friend<br>(I want to thank you)  
>Thank you for being a friend<br>(I want to thank you)  
>Let me tell you bout a friend<br>(I want to thank you)  
>Thank you for being a friend<br>(I want to thank you)  
>Thank you for being a friend<br>(I want to thank you)  
>Thank you for being a friend<p>

And when we die and float away  
>Into the night, the Milky Way<br>You'll hear me call, as we ascend  
>I'll see you there, then once again<br>Thank you for being a friend 

At this, tears were running down everyone's faces. Because Kurt was special.

Thank you for being a friend  
>(I want to thank you)<br>Thank you for being a friend  
>(I want to thank you)<br>Thank you for being a friend  
>(I want to thank you)<br>Thank you for being a friend  
>Whoa, tell you about a friend<br>(Thank you right now, for being a friend)  
>Thank you for being a friend<br>(I wanna tell you right now, and tell you again)  
>Thank you for being a friend<br>(I wanna thank you, thank you, for being a friend)  
>Thank you for being a friend<p>

Artie finished and we cried silently for a minute before Mercedes broke the silence.

"I think we have our song."

AN: Broke my heart to write the song was "Thank You for Being a Friend" by Andrew Gold. Got the lyrics from: (From: .)


End file.
